


Some Things Never Go Away

by KateKintail



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: Angst, F/M, Wolf's Rain Slash Yahoo Group Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubb debates the nature of his relationship with Cher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Go Away

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings: past-Hubb/Cher 
> 
> Genre: PWP, angst 
> 
> Spoilers: none & this is set during the first episode 
> 
> Disclaimers: These characters and the world are not mine. I make no money off this 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Word count- 500 
> 
> Group Challenge: #1- Friendship

How in the world was he supposed to do it? How was it possible to be merely friends after you'd been what they'd been together? To look across the lab at her and not think about how the morning sunlight caught her hair. To go through the apartment and come across a book that used to be hers and not remember how she used to lie on her stomach reading. To simply be around her and not think about leaning in to touch those familiar lips with a kiss.

He used humor. And the memory of how unhappy they'd been at the end. It was easier to brush it aside and pretend he didn't care when in reality all he wanted was to scoop her up in his arms again and never let her go. Humor was his only weapon. Well, that and his charming smile that everyone knew better than to contradict. Everyone but her, that is. But somewhere along the way she ran out of energy to fight and simply smiled back.

How was he supposed to look at that smile, knowing he'd caused it, and not feel something more? He wanted to make her smile forever. He wanted it to all go back to how it had been when she smiled all the time. Not because it was easier than fighting but because she loved him. She never smiled any more just because. All she had now was her work. And all they were now were friends.

He hated it. He hated that he knew it was for the best. He hated that this made her happy in ways that he hadn't been able to make her. They'd tried everything to make the marriage work, and still it had failed. All the humor and pleasantries hadn't been enough to save it. They hadn't been enough to keep two people who loved each other together when it was obvious they were too different and meant to be friends.

How were they supposed to just be friends? And if it really was only friendship, why was he having such a hard time picking up the phone? Nearly a year since the divorce and he still felt the same about her as he had when he'd fallen for her. How in the world was he supposed to treat her just like any other person when he still wanted her back?

He used to believe in signs. Maybe this dog, or whatever, was one. A sign that things could go back to what they once were. Some things never really go away. They just hide under the surface. If things had once been good, possibly they might be again. Though by the same token if wolves really had once existed it shouldn't be too hard to believe they were still around. With a deep breath, he picked up the receiver. If worst came to worst, at least he'd get to see her again this way. And that was certainly a start.


End file.
